1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device which displays images, for example, particularly to a technical filed in which in displaying images, images are grouped in a predetermined unit, the images are further grouped in a predetermined unit broken into smaller groups to reproduce the images in the individual units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an image display device for displaying images is mounted with various functions for its display modes from the viewpoint of convenience of users. For example, Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-2000-278563) describes a digital camera which can switch the display area between a large area and a small area for display.
Then, in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera as an image display device, as the capacity of a packaged memory is becoming larger and larger, image data for a large number of taken images can be stored in the memory. As the capacity of a memory is becoming larger and larger as described above, when a photographer continuously takes images with a digital camera for a longer time without externally making a backup of image data in a memory, he/she sometimes desires to arrange and display images at dates for finding a desired image instantaneously such that a date is specified to confirm an image taken at the desired date among a large number of images, and a listing of representative images in units of dates is displayed for every month.
In consideration of these desires, today, such an image display device is also developed that the image display device clusters image data in units of dates, divides the image data into groups referred to as “events”, and then reproduces and displays images in units of the events, which is penetrating into market.